Paleoart
'' by Charles R. Knight, 1896]] '' by O.C. Marsh, late 1800s]] '' and Ichthyosaurus by Heinrich Harder, 1912]] '' and Protoceratops locked in a mortal combat by Raul Martin 2003]] '' chasing two juvenile whales, by Karen Carr, 2007]] '' by Mark Witton, 2008]] Paleoart is an informal term first coined by Mark Hallett for art that depicts subjects related to paleontology. These may be representations of fossil remains or depictions of the living creatures and their ecosystems. Since 1999, the Society of Vertebrate Paleontology has awarded the John J. Lanzendorf PaleoArt Prize for achievement in the field. The society says that paleoart "is one of the most important vehicles for communicating discoveries and data among paleontologists, and is critical to promulgating vertebrate paleontology across disciplines and to lay audiences".Lanzendorf PaleoArt Prize. Society of Vertebrate Paleontology. Retrieved on October 23, 2008. The SVP is also the site of the occasional/annual "PaleoArt Poster Exhibit", a juried poster show at the opening reception of the annual SVP meetings. The Museu da Lourinhã organizes the annual International Dinosaur Illustration Contest International Dinosaur Illustration Contest for promoting the art of dinosaur and other fossils. References Notable, influential paleoartists * Robert Bakker 1960s-90s, led the Renaissance of "active" dinosaurs * Zdeněk Burian 1960s-81, cultural influence during these years (i.e. toys) * Mark Hallett 1970s-Present * Gerhard Heilmann 1920s, first to restore tail-in-air dinosaurs * Douglas Henderson 1980s-Present * Charles R. Knight 1890s-1940s, biggest influence of early 20th century * Gregory S. Paul 1970s-Present, biggest influence of late 20th century-21st century * Rudolph F. Zallinger 1950s-60s, cultural influence during these years (i.e. toys) Active published paleoartists * Mauricio Anton 1990-Present * Karen Carr 2000s- * Tracy Lee Ford 1990s-Present * John Gurche 1980s-Present * Mark Hallett 1970s-Present * Douglas Henderson 1980s-Present * Patti Kane-Vanni 2000s-Present * Raul Martin 1990s-Present * Josef Moravec 1980s-Present * Gregory S. Paul 1970s-Present * David Peters 1980s-Present * Luis Rey 1980s-Present * John Sibbick 1980s-Present * Michael Skrepnick 1990s-Present * Jan Sovak 1980s-Present * William Stout 1970s-Present * Robert F. Walters 1980s-Present * Mark Witton 2000s- Past 2D paleoartists * Othenio Abel deceased, active 1910s * James E. Allen deceased, active 1950s * Andrew Avinoff deceased, active 1930s * Robert T. Bakker active 1960-90s, led Renaissance * Bill Berry deceased, active 1960s * Frank Bond deceased, active 1890s-1900s * Zdeněk Burian deceased, active 1960s-81 * Kenneth Carpenter active 1980s * Erwin Christman deceased, active 1910s * Margaret Colbert active 1970s * Henry de la Beche deceased, active 1900s * Carroll Lane Fenton deceased, active 1930s-50s * Rudolf Freund deceased, active 1930s-40s * James M. Gleeson deceased, 1890s-1900s * Heinrich Harder deceased, 1910s-20s * Benjamin Waterhouse Hawkins deceased, active 1850s-1870s * Thomas Hawkins deceased, active 1840s * Gerhard Heilmann deceased, active 1920s * Ferdinand Von Hochstetter deceased, active 1850s-1870s * Matthew Kalmenoff deceased, active 1950s-80s * Eleanor M. Kish active 1970s * Vladmir Krb active 1980s * Othniel Charles Marsh deceased, active 1890s * Jay Matternes active late 1960s-1970s * Charles R. Knight deceased, active 1890s-1940s * John Martin deceased, active 1830s * William D. Matthew deceased, active 1900s-10s * Arthur Miles deceased, active 1910s, under L. Lambe's direction * Mary Mason Mitchell deceased, 1910s, under Oliver Hay's direction * Edward Newman deceased, active 1840s * George Olshevsky active 1980s * Richard Owen deceased, active 1850s * Neave Parker deceased, active early 1960s * G.E. Roberts deceased, active 1910s * William E. Scheele deceased, active 1960s * J. Smit deceased, active 1890s-1910s * Ernest Untermann deceased, active 1900s * Alice B. Woodward deceased, active 1910s * Jean Day Zallinger deceased, active 1950s-80s * Peter Zallinger active 1970s * Rudolph F. Zallinger deceased, active 1950s-60s Post-Renaissance, Published 2D paleoartists * Wayne D. Barlowe 1990s * John Bindon 1990s * Donna Braginetz 1990s * Ricardo Delgado 1990s * Alex Ebel 2000s * Larry Felder 1990s * Brian Franczak 1990s * James Gurney 1990s * Tess Kissinger 1990s * John McLoughlin 1970s * Mike Milbourne 1990s * Josef Moravec 1990s * Takashi Oda 1990s- * Fabio Pastori 2000s * Patrick Redman 1990s * Paul Sereno 1990s * Gary Staab 1990s Current 3D paleoartists * Juan Carlos Alonso * Kazunari Araki * Jorge Blanco * Jason Brougham * Brian Cooley * Sean Cooper * Stephen Czerkas * Guy Darrough * Shane Foulkes * Cliff Green * Taylor Keillor * Galileo Nuñez * David Krentz * Shinobu Matsumura * Charles McGrady * Tony McVey * Tony Merrithew * Garfield Minott * William Monteleone * Bob Morales * Jon Rader * David Rankin * Forest Rogers * Maximo Salas * Matt Smith * Joe Tippmann * Hirokazu Tokugawa * Hall Train * Michael O. Trcic Past 3D paleoartists * Sylvia Massey Czerkas 1970s-80s * Floyd Easterman 1980s * Vernon Edwards 1910s-20s * Jerry Finney 1990s * Charles Whitney Gilmore * Benjamin Waterhouse Hawkins 1850s-1870s * Charles R. Knight 1900s-40s * Richard Swann Lull 1910s * Dan LoRusso 1990s * Ron Seguin 1980s * David Thomas 1980s-90s * Gregory Wenzel 1990s * Larry Williams 1980s-Present Links to active 2D published paleoartists * Mauricio Anton * Carl Buell * Karen Carr * Julius T. Csotonyi * Larry Felder * John Gurche * Mark Hallett * Todd Marshall * Raul Martin * Josef Moravec * Fabio Pastori * Gregory S. Paul * Luis Rey * John Sibbick * Michael Skrepnick * Gary Staab * William Stout * Don Varner * Robert F. Walters Links to past paleoartists * Charles R. Knight estate site * Jay Matternes inactive site Links to active 3D paleoartists * Jason Brougham * Sean Cooper * Guy Darrough * Shane Foulkes * David Krentz * Charles McGrady * Tony McVey * William Monteleone * Jon Rader * David Rankin * Forest Rogers * Studio Oxmox * Hirokazu Tokugawa * Hall Train * Michael Trcic Category:Paleontology Category:Paleoart